Is it just a game?
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Clare and Valerie, two orndiary twins, get sucked into their favorite video game. Separated by veiws, they must aid Link in his journey to become the Hero of Time. One will succeed, the other will try to ruin. Nothing is what it seems.
1. Sucked In

After coming home from school for the summer Clare immediately went to play her favorite video game. Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. It was her escape from reality and she nearly died the week before because she was grounded from playing. Clare had just started a new game and planned to beat it before her parents got home at ten. She turned on the game, but nothing happened. Again, she tried and again nothing happened. When she restarted the system for a third time, a small white circle appeared in the center of the screen growing larger every second until in took up the entire screen space, but it didn't stop there. It grew three feet in diameter and had a sucking feel to it, like it was a water drain and she was the water. The hole sucked Clare in and the last thing she saw before she became unconscious was the vibrant lights surrounding her as she was sucked further in. Valerie saw her twins leg disappearing and grabbed hold of it, being sucked in too.

Clare slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her head and sat up. She had a terrible headache and the world was blurry for a few moments. The moment her vision cleared, her headache was gone and she could concentrate once more. Clare found she was in a small bed, her twin, Valerie beside her. Looking around she noticed they were in a room, not unlike Link's. Clare patted her sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear to wake up.

Groaning, Valerie sat up and felt the same thing Clare felt when she woke up. Valerie was the exact opposite of her twin. Clare was hateful and always insulting those she hated while Valerie was caring for others. When Valerie got angry, Clare became sweet and kind. Even their looks were opposite. Valerie had soft blonde-white hair that was always hooked behind her ears and Clare had black hair that covered her right eye. Valerie was a little chubby and Clare was sickeningly thin. Valerie had a light tan and Clare was completely pale. The only things the twins shared were thoughts, their birthday, and their love for Ocarina of Time. As close as the twins were, they did argue at times. Valerie often said that Clare should think things through instead of acting on impulse and Clare told her to toughen up a little and see the real world. Both were right, they knew they were correct but neither would admit the other was right. Sighing, Valerie stood up and padded around the room, examining things. Smirking, Clare got out of the bed too and padded toward the door.

"Don't go out yet." Valerie advised, "We don't know where we are, or even who we are if we are known."

Just then, Saria burst into the room, humming happily to a tune they both knew. "Hello! I was wondering when you'd wake up. I'm Saria, a Kokiri. Do you live in Hyrule?" she said happily, grinning as she did so.

"Yes, we do. We're not Kokiri though." Clare said, getting an angry glare from her twin.

"I'm Vahila and that's my twin, Keri." Valerie quickly put in.

"Well, Vahila and Seri. Welcome to the Kokiri Forest. Please stay and don't mind a guy named Mido. He's mean to everyone." Saira said and handed the Clare a tray with food. "Eat, you look dead on your feet."

"I'm not hungry. I appreciate the offer though. My twin, Vali will eat it though." Clare mumbled, smirking at Valerie.

"You're eating if I have to shove it down your throat by force!" Saria said loudly. Link, hearing Saria's yell, ran in, then paused smiling. He was still young and just as brave. "Oh hello Link." Saria said when she noticed Link in the doorway, "Mind helping me feed these two girls?" she said in her sugar-sweet voice.

Link nodded and took the tray from Saria and thrust it into Clare's stomach, "Eat," he said, "You look like you're about to die."

"That's what I said!"

Too shocked to do anything else, Clare took the tray. "H-hello Link," She replied, then shot a desperate look at Valerie who only glared back at her. Clare preferred Dark Link over Link and Valerie the opposite. Clare knew her twin was angry with her because Link was talking to her and ignoring her plump twin.

"I'll make sure she eats, she doesn't feel well around strangers." Valerie said, noticing her sister's look.

"Right, I've got to go buy me a shield now, Mido won't let me see the Great Deku Tree without it." Link chuckled to himself and left.

"I'll go too, the Sacred Meadow will need to be watered soon." Saria said happily and left behind Link.

"Gosh, how can you, skinny and creepy, get Link, Hero of Time as soon as you meet him!" Valerie exploded after Saira was out of hearing range. "Besides, you never were fond of him! Why do you get the good guys?"

"Listen, I didn't ask for that nosey child to talk to me, I never wanted to meet him! I'd rather be at the Water Temple in the Shadow Room!" Clare muttered back, clenching her teeth. She hated feeling kind, she hated not being able to control what she did when she was feeling nice around people she hated. The Shadow Room was what Clare and Valerie called the place where Link met his shadow, Dark Link.

Valerie sighed, "We should call each other by our Kokiri names now. I'm Vali and you're Keri now. Perhaps later we can tell someone who we really are." She said glumly.

"Fine Vali, let's make our way down the path to become a part of the video game world." Clare said then grabbed up a bun from the tray Valerie still held and took a large bite. "Hey, this ain't bad stuff, try it." She finished off the bun and grabbed a small bowl of soup.

"You're right," Valerie said after eating the bun. She picked up the other bowl delicately and sipped it, there weren't any spoons. Sighing, Valerie put away her life outside the video game and slowly became Vali.

Clare smiled, Valerie was changing slowly but surely. She could become Keri by the end of the day. "So, Vali, are you going to call me by my true name now?" she smirked, taunting her twin was fun because she could do it all day getting only a few glares from her.

Fed up with Clare's never ending taunts, she finally blew up. "Alright Keri," she began sounding calm, "Is that your true name? Or is it Dark Vali?"

"Dark Vali? Why would it be that?" Clare asked, wondering what was up with Valerie. She could tell her twin was angry, but she wasn't feeling any different.

"Yes, Dark Vali! You are exactly the opposite of me in every way shape and form! I just wanted a normal life, but I get a twin who brings me to some video game world and we have no idea how to get back out!" she screamed.

Clare put her head down and grinned evilly, slowly pulling her head back up she murmured, "You know what Vali? I never want to go back, ever. I hate reality and everything about it. I hate those conformist ways, I hate the government, I hate the way people have to do this one thing or they aren't holy! If you saw the real world, you'd know exactly why I'd rather stay here! No one here will force you to believe what they do, although they will look down on you for a bit, but they also won't force you to live the way they see fit! We are here because I wanted so strongly to get out of that world, you just grabbed on at the wrong moment! Do sush up, I think Link's coming back!" Clare's eyes glittered with defiance and her usual stubbornness.

"Hey, you guys okay in here? I thought I heard yelling." Link called to them, rapping at the door.

"Oh, we're just arguing about our past lives!" Clare whispered fiercely to Valerie, "We're fine. And that was nothing." She glared at her tin and opened the door.

Valerie stuck her tongue out at Clare and ran to Link. "Hey, have you seen the Great Deku Tree yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I nearly died going in there though. I could use some help." Link said quietly.

"I can help. I'm really good with medicines and keeping Keri out of danger." Valerie said before Clare could speak.

"I could help too, but It'll be better for me to stay here I think." Clare said softly and padded out of the room into the open clearing in the Kokiri Forest.

"Well okay, come on then. Your name is Vali right?" Link led Valerie to the Deku Tree's resting place.

333333333333333333333

Saria ran after the angry twin, wondering what happened in her home. "Hey! Hey wait up! I just wanna talk to you!" she yelled after Clare. Instead of turning around, Clare just climbed up the cliff where the vines were.

Clare was heading to the Lost Woods. The place always calmed her when she was playing the game, maybe it would calm her now. Unaware Saria was following her, she ran into the Woods and headed for the Sacred Meadow, trying to get to the entrance to the Forest Temple. Clare knew the way by heart and figured it would be no different here. She was right for the most part. The monsters were missing, but that didn't matter to Clare right now. She was too intent on getting to the Forest Temple.

As soon as Saria realized where Clare was going, she took a short cut to the temple, her favorite place. Saria arrived moments before Clare, looking around happily.

Clare, seeing Saria in her usual perch, backed away from the temple then ran straight at it and leaped as high as she could, using a large tree stump for leverage. She made it to the little roof above the temple's porch. Smiling to herself, Clare wondered whether to send Valerie back home and go with her, or to leave her here to fend for herself and she stayed at the Forest Temple. Sighing happily, Clare curled up and tried to go to sleep.


	2. Meeting Malon and Moving Past the Guards

Inside the Deku Tree, Valerie had to nearly kill herself not to do everything for Link. He had no idea how easy it would be if she were the one doing all the work.

At last the queen spider thing was killed and Link and Valerie were transported out of the Deku Tree so Link could receive his next quest.

The Deku Tree also gave Valerie a fairy, yellow named Yile, and Clare, a purple one named Tyl. Happily, Link and Valerie made their way to Saria's house, only to find Clare wasn't there and neither was Saria. Valerie dragged Link into the Lost Woods and to the Forest Temple. Saria was just waking up Clare, who was still asleep on the ledge. Yawning widely, Clare sat up and stretched.

"So, did you kill whatever was in the Great Deku Tree?" Clare mumbled while trying to stand up.

"Yes," Link said, "You've got a fairy! Mine's named Navi."

"My fairy's name is Yile." Valerie chirped in.

"Yeah, rhymes with what you are, vile." Clare snapped back, unaware that her fairy was behind her head.

Tyl bobbed then swung around in front of Clare's face. _Hello! I'm Tyl, nice to meet you. May I get to know you better? _

"Erm, Tyl? Can you speak to anyone else?" Clare whispered to her purple fairy.

_Nope! Just you and the Great Deku Tree, but he just died. I'm sad, but I really want to leave and see outside the forest! _

"C'mon! Let's go, doesn't Link have to go see Princess Zelda anyway?"

"You sure you guys don't speak mind-to-mind?" Link asked Valerie.

"I'm sure, and yes, we've got to leave soon." Valerie replied and leaped off the ledge and started running out of the Sacred Meadow.

"Right!" Clare said a jumped off and ran, mid jump, landing, still running. Tyl, Navi, and Yile raced out. Saria just waved happily and tossed Clare her ocarina, motioning to Link.

. . . . . . 

Later, Yile, Navi, and Tyl were hidden in their person's hats. Clare and Valerie changed into Kokiri tunics before leaving. With Clare and Link in the lead and Valerie puffing behind them, they made their way to the town. They ran onto the bridge when it started moving up to shut, Valerie almost didn't make it.

Clare, noticing a small red-haired girl about their age, ran to her and said hello.

Malon, blinking a few times, smiled and looked around for any others dressed as strangely as her. She noticed a flushed plump girl and a young, energetic boy dressed like the girl in front of her.

"Hey Link! C'mere!" Clare shouted backwards to her friends. Malon just stared at her in wonder, and then began to hum something. Link grabbed Valerie's wrist and ran to Clare.

"What?" he asked rather annoyed.

"Talk to Malon, please." Clare replied, waving her hand toward the red-haired girl.

"Hey, my name is Link, what's yours?" Link said to Malon, even though he already knew the answer.

"Malon, you're a fairy boy with two fairy girls right?" Malon replied in an offhand way.

"If you mean Kokiri, yes." Link said, wondering why Clare wanted him to talk to her.

"Could you and your friends do me a favor then?" she asked, "My father hasn't come back from delivering Lon Lon milk to the castle yet, could you bring him back to me?"

"Sure, I'm off to the castle anyway." Link said happily and lightly smacked Clare's arm and took Valerie's wrist. Smirking, Clare ran off to the castle gates.

When Link saw the gate and all the guards, he nearly chickened out. "There are so many of them! How are we going to get around them?" he asked Valerie, who stayed beside him. Clare was already climbing the vines that lead to the top of the cliff.

"It's easy!" she called down as she pulled herself up. "Just climb up here and I'll tell you the rest!"

Valerie climbed up with Link right behind her. "You just need to avoid the guards."

"That'll be difficult for you Vali." Clare giggled at her joke, "Jump off the gate, travel down the road a bit, the run on the hill. When to get to the top, turn so you're running through the yellow flowers. Then, when you get near the guards at the other gate, turn to the cliff. There should be a whole bunch of stones in the cliff that you can climb. Just follow me, it'll be easy." Clare explained, "Vali, why don't you stay here and keep watch? As in, make sure no guards come after us. Link might not be able to make it without getting caught a few times."

Valerie snorted, but acknowledged her twins words. However much she didn't want to admit it, Clare was right, more than two people passing the guards then they would be caught. "Be careful, I heard they threw people back out there and that it hurts really badly." She squeezed Links hand and let go, smiling.

Link nodded and leaped off the gate after Clare. Clare waited for Link to get ready again then ran, skillfully as if she had done this many times before. After trampling through the flowers, Link got himself caught and Clare with him.

Malon was waiting for them by the vines. "Hey fairy boy, Link! Here's an egg I raised real well. It'll hatch in the morning, take it." Link to the large egg and smiled weakly before climbing back up the vines and doing over what he and Clare just did.

By dawn they had gotten past the guards and noticed a large man lying down, asleep. Clare took the egg from Link and it broke, revealing a young chick that shrieked loudly, waking up the man.

"What . . .? It's dawn already! What woke me up?" the man said.

"Yes it is dawn and my friend's chicken did." Clare said automatically.

"Sir, is your name Talon?" Link asked.

"Yes, oh my! I've left Malon all alone! Boy am I gonna get it now!" Talon said loudly and ran, flailing his arms as he ran to Malon.

"Come on Link, we gotta move these blocks into the water." Clare grunted, already trying to move the first block.

"Okay," he replied and pushed the block with her into the water. Clare got the next block and with Link's help, shoved that one on top of the first block.

Link was about to push the block further when Clare grabbed his arm, "No, we've got to climb on that block to get to that small hole right there, see?" Link nodded in replied and climbed onto the block. He leaped to the other side as Clare pulled herself up. She followed him into the little tunnel and they popped out close to where some guards were patrolling. Sighing, Clare stood up and had Tyl watch the guards while she instructed Link further.

"It'll be tricky getting around those guards to keep Navi out and an eye on those guards. Don't go running after rupees okay?" Clare whispered and Link nodded, taking off his cap and shaking Navi out.

. . . . . . 

They finally reached the garden Zelda was in without getting caught, although Link nearly did because he thought he could grab a few rupees without getting caught even though the guard was right in front of him. Clare told Link to talk to the girl at the window and that she'll be in the shadows, waiting for him.


End file.
